We propose the experimental study of peripheral and central somesthetic feedback mechanisms as they function in the acquisition and retention of sequentially patterned limb movements in the Macaca speciosa monkey. Animals will be trained using food reinforcement to make a different limb movement to each of three specific auditory stimuli. These three movements will then be sequenced into different patterns to be determined by the order of presentation of the auditory stimuli. Control experiments will be performed to assess the role of vision in the acquisition and retention of such sequential patterns of limb movement. Experimental training will be conducted in some cases before, and, in other cases after, bilateral deafferentation of the forelimbs and/or lesions of ascending somesthetic and descending central feedback pathways to these nuclei. The movements which result after these procedures will be recorded both photographically and by means of electromyograms from the appropriate limb muscles.